Swag
by ALICE IT'S RAINing
Summary: Set during Swag, Amanda finds a way to get what she wants. Amanda/Christina


Here is my new Ugly Betty fic (if anyone decided to read this) hope someone reviews

also this is dedicated to Doesnt Go Away (sorry for the long and the christina/wilhelmina will follow soon)

also i don't own ugly betty but i think you could have guessed that

* * *

Betty and Christina walked into the crowded elevator, as soon as the doors closed the crowd of fashion hungry women behind the two friends erupted into a frenzy of complements. Without turning round, a slightly pissed looking Christina announced "Right, sod off. Four times a year I'm everybodys best friend, well nobody is moving up the list, OK, nobody and that includes you Amanda" Amanda looked scandalized

"I was late signing up because of my job" Christina immediately retorted

"Ow, we all know what kind of job you were giving, doing" just then the elevator doors opened then both Christina and Betty hurriedly stepped out the elevator and went their separate ways.

Christina walked down one of the may corridors of MODE, unknown to her Amanda had followed from the incident in the elevator. Just then Amanda caught up to her and pulled her into a nearby room; it was the vacant photocopy room. Before Christina could demand to know what the hell the skinny receptionist was doing, Amanda pointed angrily at Christina so the Scots woman held her words back " Listen here Braveheart, I've just about had it with your wise cracks and a other thing, you better move me up the list, or else." the pissed receptionist threatened.

After she had recovered from Amanda's outburst, Christina laughed and said "Or else what?" after hearing the seamstresses question, Amanda pressed Christina against the nearby wall and slammed their lips together. Before the shocked Christina could pull back, Amanda's hand snaked underneath the other woman's shirt, her manicured nail tipped fingers roaming around trying to feel ever inch of skin possible. Christina's resolve was instantly broke and she pulled Amanda closer, moaning as the younger woman's tongue entered her mouth.

Suddenly Amanda pulled away and stepped away from the panting Scottish woman "Or else you can forget about me ever doing anything like that again" then she left the room pleased with her work and confident she would be moved to the top of the list, a stunned, confused and very much aroused Christina stood speechless (for once).

later that day...

Amanda stormed around the Closet, pushing some of the newer employees out of her way in a futile attempt at try to find the pair of boots that she'd had her eye on for months but by the looks of it someone had already gotten them. Amanda sighed and give up her search, despite what she'd thought Christina hadn't moved her up the list at all so her chances of getting the boots had been low anyway. As she walked out the closet she pulled her emergency tube of smarties out her pocket and poured half the little chocolate pills into her mouth and started to chew; the chocolate helped ease the disappointment of not getting the boots and Christina's apparent rejection of her offer.

Even later that day...

Amanda looked intently at her watch; it was about a minute away from her leaving time, she looked up when she heard the sound of footsteps coming toward her, it was Christina.

Amanda pouted at the older woman but before she could say a word to Christina, the older took the boots that she'd been dieing for from before her back and placed them in front of the receptionist. Amanda broke out into a huge smile as she hugged the boots then she quickly placed them into her bag and stood up and started walking toward the elevator, at the same time grabbing Christina's hand and dragging her along. When they had gotten into the elevator and the doors had closed Amanda kissed Christina for the second time that day then whispered in a tone that made Christina moan in anticipation of what was to come "You're coming home with me and we'll see if we can come up with a reward for you kindness."

* * *

hope you enjoyed and will review

have a good day

bye


End file.
